


I Know You

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Role play characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid dreams of the soulmate she can't seem to find. She leaves Skyhold in hopes of crossing paths with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenHopeTheirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/gifts).



Brigid heard his laughter, and ran toward it. Her curly crimson hair flowed behind her as she ran through the maze of dead hedges. She never felt so lost in her life, though she had no idea of how long she has been in the maze. Time seemed to stand still.

Her dark green eyes widened in surprise when she reached the end of the maze. She wiped her sweaty palms on her beige linen nightgown and stepped out into the open. The laughter was all around her now, but she had yet to spot its source. Brigid cried out in frustration, her voice echoing in the fields around her.

The laughter faded, replaced by a sound of alarm. The man she sought tried to warn her, but she didn’t know why. She turned around and gasped when she saw her father, his blue eyes seemingly as dark as his grey hair. Her father’s arm was raised, and in his hand was a dagger.

Brigid tried to move, but couldn’t. Her father’s hand was a blur as he stabbed her repeatedly. The voice she had been chasing screamed in anguish as she collapsed to the cold ground. Tears fell from her eyes as her blood pooled around her, and in her final moments she mourned not being able to find the man she sought.

 

Brigid woke up with a start. She felt her stomach, and sighed in relief when she found that she was uninjured. Sitting up she stretched, knowing she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Her schedule went through her mind, and she wondered if she would find him that day. Brigid searched for him every day, in every place she felt she had seen him before, but has yet to see him.

Getting out of bed, she got ready for the day. It was her last day in Skyhold, after that she would be on her own. It felt like the right time to move on though, she had done all she could to further the cause.

Walking to the chair in her room, she sat down and put her boots on. Lacing them up, she sat up and reached for her violin case. Playing it was the key to finding him; she felt that in her heart and soul. In every lifetime they found each other, she played for him. Her music was what soothed him, and her touched healed him.

 

She stopped in the kitchen and took a blueberry muffin, thanking the cook as she passed her. If the older woman replied, Brigid did not hear her, for her mind returned to him. His dark curls, blue eyes, and light brown skin were in his mind. It felt as though she had just seen him, but they hadn’t met again. Not yet.

Reaching the garden, Brigid wiped her hand on her pants, the muffin already eaten. She walked around, making it seem as though she was looking at the plants, but she barely saw them.

Brigid ended her walk at the bench they met at in one life time, and went to in another. She sat down and opened her violin case. After tuning it, she began to play. The songs she played were always the same. Some of them were his favorites, a few of which she had written for him. Others were full of sorrow, her mourning being without him.

She lost herself in her music, but if she had looked around, Brigid would have seen how her music touched the other people in the garden. Many of them wept when she played her songs of mourning, moved by the sorrow that came across in her songs, smiles and kisses when she played the love songs she had written.

None of it would have mattered to her, there was only one person that mattered to her and he wasn’t there.

After she finished her last song, she packed up her violin and went back to her room. She no longer had a reason to stay in Skyhold, so she decided to move on. Maybe she would find him elsewhere.

 

Leaving Skyhold, Brigid planned her journey to Dragon’s Nest. There was an abandoned barn at the half way point. She thought it would be a good place to stop. It was a little too close to her father’s estate, so she would have to be careful, but it was worth the risk. Brigid had been there with him before.

A few hours later, she reached the barn. Brigid looked around to make sure no one was nearby before she went in. The last time she was there her father’s men had found her. She would make sure that mistake didn’t happen again.

Brigid set her bag down, and opened it. She packed a simple lunch of dried meat, cheese, and a chunk of bread. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to get her to the village. She gazed down at her violin case as she ate, wondering if it would be wise to play. Once she started, she would lose herself. It was something that always happened, in her music she created another world for her to escape to, a safe haven.

Deciding it was worth the risk, she opened her violin case once she was done eating. Brigid would pour her heart and soul into playing, and prayed it would reach him somehow. Setting the violin on her shoulder, she began to play.

Brigid started with the songs of mourning first, unsure why she was. She always played them last. When the last note of the last song was played, she moved on to the songs she had written for him when they were together. Brigid loved to write for him, and he was a constant source of inspiration.

The barn door opened as she finished the last of the songs she wrote for him, and Brigid looked up. Her breath hitched when she saw who was intruding her privacy.

“Jeremy,” she whispered, moving to him as if she was in a trance. Her heart raced in her chest, and butterflies flapped furiously in her stomach. “Is this really happening? Is this real?” Brigid searched his eyes, afraid that she would wake up.

He caressed her cheek with his fingers, making her skin tingle. “It is real,” Jeremy replied softly. He carefully took her violin and bow from her, setting them down on a crate. 

Jeremy pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly, his arms wrapping around her waist. His body pressed against hers made it real.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss. It felt as though she were stranded in a desert for weeks and his lips were the water she so desperately needed.

“I’ve missed you, Jeremy,” she told him quietly, once their kiss had ended. “It feels as though we have gone too long without being together. I looked for you.”  
  
“And I looked for you.” Jeremy smiled lovingly at her, warmth shining in his eyes. “But we are together, my Brigid. No one will keep us apart again.”

“I’m glad,” she murmured, closing the space between their lips for another kiss.


End file.
